Christmas Time
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty fiction : Merry early christmas everyone!


"What's this?" Betty said looking up at Gio. He looked up and jumped up from his seat. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed as he grabbed wildly at the piece of paper in her hand. "Betty, put that down now! Please don't read it!" he cried out as she rolled off of the sofa and he followed. Betty was now laid on the floor and Gio on top of her.

Betty wriggled underneath him still holding the piece of paper tightly. "Gio, just let me read this bloody thing," she squealed as he tickled her. Gio smiled down at her as he tickled her and felt her body underneath his. "GIOVANNI ROSSI! Stop tickling me this instant! Please?" she pleaded. He laughed and looked at his best friend lying under him. She looked beautiful.

"Erm… Betty," he said breathily, finally realizing the compromising position that they were in. She looked up at him and smiled. He slowly got off of her and helped her up. She jumped up and started to unfold the paper quickly. Gio jumped at her again trying to snatch the paper. "Suarez, give me it back! It's private," he called out. She turned around and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Gio jumped at her again as she ran through to the back room and slammed the bathroom door shut. "Shit!" she heard Gio exclaim as she blocked the door with her foot so he couldn't get in.

"Betty, please don't read it! It's silly and you shouldn't be bothered about reading it. Seriously?" he pleaded as he hit the door with frustration. Betty rolled her eyes and slowly opened the paper. Her jaw dropped as she read what was written on the paper:

_MY CHRITMAS LIST:_

_For Christmas I would like Betty Suarez. She is amazing and wonderful. She is the perfect woman for me. I love her with all of my heart. Egg Salad did not deserve her. I barely deserve her! All I want for Christmas is Betty!_

Betty slowly turned around and opened the door. She saw Gio's body slumped over on the floor. "Gio…" she said in barely a whisper. He stood up almost instantly. "Betty, I…" he started to say before he was interrupted by her gently touching his mouth with a single finger. "I don't need to hear it. Gio, why didn't you just say how you felt instead of keeping your feelings locked up inside," she said staring at him. He looked at her and moved towards her with two longs strides and firmly met his lips with hers. She stumbled backwards until the wall hit her back and Gio pressed her up against it. Betty felt the warmth of his body pressed up against her. She liked him being this close with his lips pressed against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his waist allowing him to deepen the kiss. Still pinned against the wall, Betty ran her hand up and down his back and then along his biceps, squeezing as she went. He moaned as she ran her fingers along his stomach and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. She ran her hands along the cool skin underneath. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe as she continued to caress him.

Betty felt the urge to move her hands lower down his body: to feel every inch of him. Her hands flickered up to his top button and she slowly undid the top button. Slowly, she undid each button until his shirt was open at the front. He looked down at Betty as she licked her lips and images flooded through her head. She stroked up his stomach and continued to gently touch him. She leant forward and kisses him with a passion she didn't know existed within her.

Their kiss continued to deepen and Gio could feel the temperature rise between them. By the noises Betty was making she was enjoying it too. "B, I think we should stop," Gio said breathily. She pouted and Gio held her head close to his. "I'm sorry, but our first time should not be like this," he said kissing her gently on the lips.

She placed her hands on his stomach and smiled. He had thought so much about it. She loved the feeling of his naked chest. "Okay Gio," she said still slightly disappointed, "but don't keep me waiting too long okay." She smiled at him and walked through to his bedroom. Stopping at the door, she turned around and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You can join me if you want and I'm not going to tell you to behave." She winked at him and walked into his bedroom smiling.


End file.
